<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The two brothers by Milana16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633683">The two brothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16'>Milana16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TsukiPro the Animation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I Have No Idea What Genre To Tag It As, I think flungst is the best, Twins Feels, dark fluff?, drama?, flungst, happy end-ish, hurt/comfort?, kind of, origin au, with lot of liberties taken until the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:03:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A human who feels like an empty, emotionless doll.<br/>A doll with enough emotions for two.<br/>A tale of brothers who wouldn't be separated, not by a curse, not by fate, not even by the End.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuga Ichiru &amp; Kuga Issei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The two brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My brain: Hey you wanna write something for Origin au?<br/>Me: Sure what it is?<br/>Brain: Emotionless Issei and Ichiru as the doll meant to help him regain emotions, reverse Kokoro with a twist.<br/>Me, already opening the word: Sounds good... wait, but what does it have to do with Origin?<br/>Brain: ...you'll come up with something.<br/>So I did. It literally has no relation to vocaloids Kokoro, though.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy was born this way, adults try to convince the world, but he knows better.</p><p>Because, every time the one calling himself his „father” says that to the visiting people, there’s a twitch to his lip. And every time his „mother” fondly recalls his expressionlessness as a personal trait, her fondness sounds fake.</p><p>And finally, when they are alone, Issei can hear them talking, about him, about the curse and the demon, and about his thirst of knowledge and lack of emotions being because of him, of that demon.</p><p>He doesn’t believe them.</p><p>He can read when he’s three. He’s still fond of plush toys, but mostly as a soft filling for place to hide in with a book or three. The toys that interest him are only those that help him gain more knowledge. The spinner teaches him about laws of physics, the wooden blocks about architecture. The dolls teach him anatomy, and the paper stars help him remember the constellations on the sky.</p><p>When he’s three, he asks questions even his parents, a highly educated nobles, cannot answer.</p><p>But he doesn’t know how to smile.</p><p>He understands that there are muscles on his face, responsible for that expression, but he doesn’t understand why he should use them.</p><p>He also doesn’t know how to cry.</p><p>He understands the usefulness of a tear, of it clearing the eye from any invading dirt. He also understands the concept of pain and discomfort, but he simply cannot understand, why he should correlate them with each other.</p><p>His parents also don’t know what to do to make him understand. In fact, they really know little about Issei, leaving him alone, most of the time, weirded out by his silence, by his face that cannot change it’s expression.</p><p>Issei knows they looked for a solution to „fix him”, but he didn’t really understand, how they wanted to fix him, when they hated knowledge? More, when they didn’t even know him, didn’t know what they wanted to fix?</p><p>And yet, some genius master finds a way. Not to „fix him”, but to change his life, definitely.</p><p>The name of the way is 1-6-U, according to its’ creator, and it has the same face Issei does, the same eyes Issei has, and the same mouth Issei speaks through. The voice is slightly different, but it is just for the comfort of his parents, to be able to differentiate between the robot and their son, the meister assures.</p><p>Issei doubts they will be able to do that, even if the voice is different. They don’t even know Issei, after all.</p><p>‘1-6-U is imbued with the power that allows it to express emotions and grow, just like a normal child does.’ its’ creator explains. ‘Through the observation of it, lord Issei should also manage to eventually grasp the idea. That way, even if the demon doesn’t return his feelings to him, he will be able to just create new ones instead.’</p><p>Issei isn’t opposed to the idea, because it’s smart. Really smart, and he likes things that speak of wisdom. Even as a three years old.</p><p>And 1-6-U knows him better than his biological parents do, after just a day of being together, meaning it... no, that was wrong. Meaning <em>he</em> was more intelligent than his creator thought.</p><p>‘Isseiii... if you read in that light, you’ll go blind and won’t be able to read again!’ I-6-U whines, giving just the tiniest tug to Issei’s hand, holding the thick mathematics book. Issei hasn’t really been reading it for a while now, though. ‘This doesn’t even have pictures.’</p><p>Issei continues looking, at the downwards curve of lips the same as his, on a concerned glint in the eyes same as his, on the insistent, pleading expression on the face same as his.</p><p>‘What’s your name?’ he wonders, and the eyelids same as his lower and go up in a blink, before other answers him.</p><p>‘1-6-U. That’s what adults say.’ he answers, even though he should know Issei heard adults say that as well. Then, he frowns, and Issei touches the crease on the forehead that appears with the expression in curiosity. 1-6-U allows him that. He allows Issei to do much more things than adults do. Then again, he also doesn’t allow adults to do nearly as much things with himself as he allows Issei. Like touching.</p><p>‘I... don’t like that name, though.’ he confesses softly, and Issei lower his hand from the other’s face, to let it rest on the other’s hand. ‘I like yours much better, Issei.’</p><p>‘We cannot both be called Issei, though. We already look the same, adults would complain.’ Issei consciously points out, and the other grumbles in agreement. ‘Plus, both our names start with one. I... like it. I think.’</p><p>‘Really?’ 1-6-u never doubts him, never tells him he doesn’t know what he talks about. He’s pure, and sincere, and so open Issei can’t help but feel like something like light falls over him, when the other’s eyes look at him.</p><p>Fall...</p><p>Issei looks to the window. For a three year old, it’s incredibly high, but that’s alright. It’s night, and Issei loves seeing window at night, because no matter how high the opening in the wall looked, stars behind it felt even higher.</p><p>‘Issei?’</p><p>And, just then, a star fell.</p><p>‘Ichiru.’ Issei says, tasting the word. He then turns to the other, and tries again. ‘Ichiru.’</p><p>It fits, incredibly well, too. There’s still this common unit, the loneliness of „one” at the front, but then the one that follow after, can be joined. A star that falls down, it falls from the lonely sky, to be met with the world.</p><p>‘Ichi-ru?’ the other tilts his head, and Issei nods.</p><p>‘Do you like it?’</p><p>‘I... Ichiru.’ he repeats Issei’s previous actions, tasting the word on his tongue. ‘Issei and Ichiru.’</p><p>He looks up, and his eyes shine more than the night sky does. Somehow, Issei knows what will be the next words to fall from the mouth that looks like his.</p><p>‘I love it, Issei. Thank you!’</p><p>It’s the night he learns the expression of the feelings called the hug.</p><p>He likes it.</p><p>*</p><p>The next day, his parents try to call Ichiru by his old name, and Issei speaks up, for the first time in his life.</p><p>‘That’s no longer his name. He’s Ichiru.’ he corrects stunned adults, before turning to the other. ‘Ichiru, let’s go. I want to read.’</p><p>‘Can we read something with pictures this time?’ Ichiru asks, but his hand sneaks into Issei’s anyway.</p><p>Issei considers for a moment.</p><p>‘Okay.’ he squeezes his hand around the other’s. It feels nice. ‘I think there’s fairytale collection somewhere in the room.’</p><p>*</p><p>His parents obviously are shocked. But, they don’t know Issei, so they turn to other adults for explanation, instead of him.</p><p>Other adults think that it’s a great sign, that he gave Ichiru a true name; they say children do that to their toys, so that might be sign of Issei getting his feelings back.</p><p>Issei knows it’s not true, but the adults are pleased with that explanation and leave them alone, so he doesn’t ruin it by arguing that Ichiru isn’t a toy, that he is...</p><p>He actually doesn’t know what Ichiru is, really. The thing in his book that strikes him the closest is „friend” but it still feels a bit off, a bit different...</p><p>The correct answer is something he finds thanks to Ichiru himself. He is fond of fairy tales, of bright pictures that assist Issei’s reading voice. He doesn’t like the stories with adults in them, but stories of children and animals are fine.</p><p>His favorite is an exception, though, because it’s about young adults. The two called „brothers”, with the same faces and heights, and the same skills, and Issei feels like something resounds through him.</p><p>The brothers are always together, but at one point they separate.</p><p>‘It’s a bit like us, only we first were separate, and then got together.’ Ichiru points out, head on Issei’s shoulder.</p><p>The brothers then travel with animal companions, one becomes the knight, while the other gains money by solving various jobs.</p><p>‘I can be the knight.’ Ichiru proclaims. ‘Issei is smart, so he can help everyone solve their problems.’</p><p>Issei feels his lip twitch. It’s a fun sensation.</p><p>The younger brother in the story saves the princess, but the son of a witch changes him to the stone and has the princess lie and say it was him who saved her. Ichiru wrinkles his nose at that part, always.</p><p>‘Coward.’ he shifts closer to Issei. ‘Doing something like that...’</p><p>Ichiru doesn’t need to say it out loud for Issei to know that the other thinks about a demon that took Issei’s emotions.</p><p>In the story, the strong animal companions are changed into stone together with the knight, but there’s small animal too, a rabbit. They both are fond of it.</p><p>‘Don’t you think there’s this spot on the moon that looks like a rabbit?’ Ichiru mentions one night, when they look through the window instead of sleeping- it’s not like Issei’s parents would know about it. They really know little...</p><p>Ever since, they look for the moon whenever they read that story, even during the day, and imagine the moon rabbit jumping off and running all the way across the country, to find the „brother” of the knight. The „brother” rushes to stop the marriage with fake savior of the princess, and his identical face makes everyone, even princess, mistake him for the knight. He gets married in the place of his „brother”, but doesn’t touch the princess and instead goes on to find a witch that made the charm that changed the knight into the stone, to take off the curse.</p><p>‘Figures, I would do too, for you.’</p><p>‘You already do?’ Issei tilts his head. ‘That’s why you got born for me, didn’t you?’</p><p>‘Right... you’re right, Issei!’ Ichiru always answers with a shine of his eyes, that Issei can understand is „happiness”. ‘Read more?’</p><p>The „brother” of the knight fights the witch for the cure. He wins and brings it back to his "brother".</p><p>Ichiru cheers at that moment, but he always becomes gloomy the next, and comes to curl closer into Issei.</p><p>‘I don’t like that part.’ he confesses softly and Issei nods. He also doesn’t like it.</p><p>The knight gets angry at his „brother” for taking his place in the marriage with the princess, and doesn’t let the „brother” explain himself, pass all the rewards back onto a knight, instead tearing them from his hands, after he kills the „brother”.</p><p>‘I’d never do that to you, Issei.’ Ichiru says quietly, but there’s fierceness in his voice, and Issei thinks that, had he knew how to, he would feel „affection” at that moment. He doesn’t know how, but he also knows that...</p><p>‘I wouldn’t either, Ichiru.’ he says, and feels Ichiru relax at his side, their hands twining together.</p><p>The princess is the one to tell the knight how much the „brother” did for him, and, crushed by grief, the knight searches for the way to bring him back, and succeeds. The „brother” forgives the knight, because he loves him, he says, because they’re brothers.</p><p>The knight returns with his „brother” to properly explain everything and rule the country with the princess, but his „brother” is always close by to help him. They stay together, and that is a „happy end”.</p><p>They usually don’t move after reading that story, just curling together, contemplating.</p><p>‘Ichiru.’ Issei calls out. ‘Do you think we... are „brothers”?’</p><p>Ichiru looks at him.</p><p>‘I look like you, and we are always together. I also grow the same way you do.’ he starts counting out. Then grins. ‘I think we are! Do you want to be brothers, Issei?’</p><p>‘...I...I think I do.’</p><p>In a way different when he wanted to find answer to a question, or to read a new book, he sincerely wanted to be „something” with Ichiru. The „brothers”, a thing that even a curse and a death couldn’t separate was... something really nice, he felt. Something very close to what they were becoming.</p><p>‘Let’s be brothers, Ichiru.’</p><p>*</p><p>Adults know very little, but they seem to know more about brothers than they do, so Issei somehow feels he would be very concerned about their fierce denial of their announcement, had he knew how.</p><p>‘You cannot be brothers!’ his „father” scoffs when Ichiru happily brings it up few months after they decide on becoming them. Issei is actually four already, and Ichiru decides to become a four year old to match him. ‘1-6-U isn’t even human!’</p><p>‘Is that a requirement?’ Issei asks, and adults huff, as if that wasn’t even worth the answer. Issei tries a different word. ‘What about „twins”?’</p><p>His „mother” spins to him so quick he feels his heart pick up it’s tempo - probably another reaction to emotion he should feel but didn’t.</p><p>‘Don’t...’ she breathes quickly. ‘Don’t utter that word, Issei. It’s cursed. It means cursed children.’</p><p>‘But then, doesn’t that mean-’ Issei starts, not understanding. His „parents” kept saying that he’s cursed all the time, right?</p><p>‘Your mother has said something, Issei.’ his „father” says. ‘Don’t use that word. You are not twins, or brothers, with 1-6-U-’</p><p>‘It’s Ichiru.’ Issei corrects, and his „father” rolls his eyes.</p><p>‘-you could never become that. Especially with it.’</p><p>‘But why?’</p><p>They actually don’t even answer him, starting to talk about a completely different topic, and Issei feels  his stomach getting heavy. He suspects it was physical reaction meant to represent emotion he didn’t have, but, upon looking at Ichiru, he suddenly realizes he knows what the emotion was. Ichiru had his hands fisted, and tears in his eyes, even though he stared at the carpet under his feet.</p><p>It was „upset” at „powerlessness”.</p><p>That day, he finally stops reading books at random.</p><p>He still reads astronomy, because he and Ichiru both look at the night sky often (Ichiru says it’s „like”), and he reads fairy tales with Ichiru, teaching him how to read (he thinks that the feeling of wanting to hear Ichiru read more, talk more, laugh more, is also a „like”), but. From then on, he starts to consume textbooks, thick tomes filled with the human knowledge of anatomy, biology, ethics, sociology...</p><p>Once his „mother” calls Ichiru a „robot”, he adds robotics, physics and technology papers to his readings.</p><p>He adds medicine only after he faints for the first time, scaring Ichiru mindless, when they are seven.</p><p>(He doesn’t know how „fear” feels like, but he doesn’t like Ichiru’s voice when he’s crying, so he assigns it a negative connotation.)</p><p>With medicine, he learns of his condition, of faint heartedness. Adults around him assign it to his lack of emotions, and the kind doctor they call for him, a man with bright green eyes and curly brown hair falling over his forehead, agrees with them.</p><p>‘Emotions are for heart what reading is for the mind.’ he explains - actually explains - to Issei, when he asks him about it. ‘They train it, and also protect it. That’s the emotional part of the word „heart”, but it affects the heart, a muscle that works in your chest, as well.’</p><p>He smiles at him reassuringly.</p><p>‘I don’t think you don’t have emotions at all, though.’</p><p>‘Eh?’ Issei and Ichiru chorus.</p><p>‘You see, emotions are things that connect people. And you two are connected, right?’ he says, and they look at each other. Then, Ichiru smile, and Issei nods.</p><p>‘I think so.’</p><p>‘And even if Issei doesn’t, I have enough emotions for both of us!’ Ichiru proclaims, and the doctor laughs.</p><p>‘That’s right, that’s right!’ but, there’s a glint in his eyes that is not what Issei knows as „happiness”. ‘As long as you get to stay together, you can protect Issei-kun, right?’</p><p>‘That’s the plan!’ Ichiru says decisively, climbing to bed next to Issei. Doctor doesn’t protest at that, different to other adults insisting Ichiru should leave Issei alone while he’s sick. Issei thinks it’s nice of him. Probably.</p><p>‘Doctor? Why are twins a bad thing?’ he asks, not really knowing why he asks the stranger a question like that. He tried to bring it up with his „parents” a few times, but they always brushed him off... there was no guarantee another adult won’t do the exact same thing.</p><p>But he doesn’t. Instead, doctor blinks.</p><p>‘Why do you think twins are a bad thing?’ he asks, and Ichiru and Issei look at him, confused.</p><p>‘That’s because...’ Issei halts. ‘The...”mother” says they are cursed. And they also say I am cursed, which they think is a bad thing. But... I don’t know why.’</p><p>‘Hm...’ the doctor hums. ‘The curse indeed is not a good thing, but. It’s because of your curse this boy next to you was made, right? Is he a bad thing?’</p><p>‘No. Ichiru’s not a thing, too. He’s...’ here, Issei stumbles over the familiar problem again. If Ichiru isn’t his „brother” or his „twin”, then what he is?</p><p>‘There’s very little things that are completely „bad” or „good”. Depending on the perspective with which you look at a thing, it can also change.’ doctor explains gently. ‘To your parents, your lack of emotions is a curse. Your body is under strain because of it. But, to this boy- Ichiru, right? To you, Issei’s lack of emotions is a miracle that brought you to this world, and made you live together.’</p><p>‘That’s true, but...’ Ichiru hesitates. ‘If Issei would feel better, I...’</p><p>‘I like Ichiru better.’ Issei says, instantly reading the hesitation of the other.</p><p>‘It’s not like you know how it is like to be healthy, though!’ Ichiru argues. ‘Maybe that would be better!’</p><p>‘But I know Ichiru.’ Issei argues back. ‘And I don’t think there’s anything better.’</p><p>Ichiru sputters, and doctor smiles.</p><p>‘That’s what we call „confidence”.’ he says. ‘I’ve heard Ichiru was made to teach you emotions, and it seems he’s doing exactly that.’</p><p>‘Confidence...’</p><p>‘Twins are like your curse.’ doctor returns to the topic. ‘To others, they might be considered cursed, because most people don’t have a sibling next to them since even before being born; but, to a twin in a pair, his brother or a sister is a blessing, thanks to which they will never taste loneliness, and will always have a shoulder to lean on. So, your mother is only partially right, Issei.’</p><p>‘I... think I want to learn how to become twins with Ichiru.’ Issei hesitatingly says to the doctor.</p><p>‘We know adults say we cannot.’ Ichiru adds. ‘But seriously: we’re already together all the time, I look like Issei, and grow like Issei, and I love him! What else do we need?’</p><p>‘Indeed, what else?’ doctor asks with slight lilt that’s „amusement”, but mostly softness in the voice. ‘If you feel like twins, that’s really the most important thing.’</p><p>‘Yes, but...’ Issei looks at the door behind the doctor. His „parents” probably wait for medic’s verdict behind them... ‘They will never understand. And then, they will not accept it.’</p><p>‘Let them be.’ Ichiru says, before looking at Issei. ‘Do you want to be twins?’</p><p>Issei nods. They’ve asked each other that question so many times, and the answer remained unchanging.</p><p>‘Then I say we are, I don’t care what others say.’ Ichiru says decisively, and doctor chuckles softly.</p><p>‘To me, you look very twin-like, too.’ he says. ‘But well, I see where Issei’s worry comes from...’</p><p>If his „parents” don’t accept Ichiru as his „brother”, they will continue treating him like a living thing, a toy for Issei... that, if he doesn’t learn emotions from, will be considered useless and thrown away. Even if he learns emotions, then they will think Ichiru’s usefulness finished, which will end in the same result...</p><p>‘Let me help with that.’ doctor says. ‘At least for some time, words of a doctor should hold them back from any actions against you two. And maybe, by the time they wear off, you manage to find a way to make them understand.’</p><p>Issei nods, but also wonders, why the doctor wanted to help them with that? Weren’t Issei’s „parents” the one paying him?</p><p>It’s probably because of the man that this night, he dreams of green eyes and brown hair, this time swept away from the forehead. Those don’t belong to a human doctor, though. Issei instantly can tell the being is supernatural, and even more, that he’s the demon that had put a curse of curiosity on him, EICHI.</p><p>Only...</p><p>In the dream, it looks completely different.</p><p>‘Your parents don’t want to save both of you.’ EICHI says sadly. ‘I can do that, but they decided to pay the price only for you. Put him as the payment...’</p><p>He instantly knows that „both” refers to him and somebody really, really precious to him, someone akin to his other half. He flares in protest.</p><p>Demon nods slowly, horns glinting.</p><p>‘I can save both of you.’ he confirms. ‘But you will be the one to pay the price for him, you know? Your parents already gave up on him, and as a result, he doesn’t have anything that can be called his „life” anymore. I can take some of you, but it will-’</p><p>Take it, he wants to scream, take anything, it doesn’t matter if it will be painful, if it will tear him apart, as long as „he” gets to exist, Issei doesn’t care.</p><p>EICHI nods and raises his hand. The deep blue crystal that shines in his hand next, Issei instantly can tell is all of his emotions.</p><p>‘I’ll use those to keep him alive, okay?’ he asks softly, and Issei feels sense of crushing relief, crystal glinting with it in demon's hand. If his emotions are enough to save <em>him</em>, demon can take all of them and then some. EICHI smiles. ‘You’re really older brother, huh? But, it won’ be easy. Emotions are very important to you, people. If you go out there without anything instead of them, you’ll die before he even gets a chance to find his way to you. I’ll replace them with need for knowledge. I am EICHI, after all. It will be hard, but, you will save him and live long enough to meet him and know I didn’t lie. Use the knowledge you gather for him and yourself, okay?’</p><p>Issei agrees, he has absolutely no reason not to...</p><p>‘Then, go, half of tranquility.’ EICHI smiles. ‘When the time comes, you will meet him and be complete  at the same time. It will be okay, you’re a special being to someone even before being born~’</p><p>Issei wakes up, to Ichiru mumbling something about meat on his shoulder. He looks down.</p><p>The other, even in his sleep, is still as similar to Issei as a living being can be. Well, his „parents” would disagree about the „living” part... but he has no reason to disbelieve Ichiru’s existence as „life”. After all, he feels more alive than his „parents”...than Issei himself does.</p><p>‘Issei...’ Ichiru mumbles again. It’s his name, and Issei feels, for the first time, the work his face muscles do to draw his lips into a smile, his body warm and content with a weight at his side.</p><p>‘Ichiru...’ he replies, turning and wrapping his hands around the other, before closing his eyes again.</p><p>If his dream was true, he was pretty content with not regaining his emotions. As long as that meant he got to save another life... and maybe get Ichiru to exist.</p><p>If he was half of tranquility, Ichiru would be half of intensity, he muses, already drifting back to sleep.</p><p>*</p><p>His „parents” don’t encourage him to drop childish habits, or employ tutors, like other parents do to children Issei’s age. After all, there was no adult that knew more than a seven-year-old Issei.</p><p>And Ichiru wasn’t their child.</p><p>As much as he tried to, he couldn’t understand why they believed it to be true. Ichiru was born from their wish, the same way Issei was. He gave them even more, because he showed emotions Issei couldn’t show them, and was doing so readily, if only somebody allowed him. Which, Issei’s „parents” didn’t, not really, coming to check on them only to see progress of Issei regaining his own emotions.</p><p>Which they wouldn’t really see, because he really felt nothing for them. His connections, that the doctor explained to them, grew only between him and Ichiru.</p><p>Still, whatever medic has said seemed to work, because they are not separated. Some people say it’s because if his „parents” start tampering with the only thing he felt connection with as a child, he’ll slip into emotionless doll state once again. Some others say it’s because they gave up on him.</p><p>Either way, they are left alone, and Issei teaches Ichiru all Ichiru wants to know and then some, because really, he’s the only one who cares. In return, Ichiru instinctively learns, how to drag Issei out for walks, or for food, or to sleep properly. They create a symbiosis system of sorts that not even adults are able to deny.</p><p>It’s probably thanks to that he collapses for a second time only when they are fourteen already, seven years after first accident, only this time, the doctor isn’t half as nice.</p><p>He treats both Issei and Ichiru like the walking dolls, and something in his eyes makes Issei clam up, and stop Ichiru from voicing even slightest protest. Issei doesn’t want to argue, doesn’t want to fight, he just wants this man away from the both of them, as soon as possible.</p><p>He’s not sent away soon enough, but he will realize it only after he wakes up that night.</p><p>*</p><p>The doctor tells Issei’s „parents” that his current emotions aren’t enough, that Ichiru isn’t enough, and that the only option to save him is to get Issei’s original emotions back from the demon. They pay him a hefty price for that scare talk, and then turn to the only being they can think of as a price enough for Issei’s real emotions.</p><p>‘1-6-U.’</p><p>They called him away from Issei and now cannot bother to even use his real name. They really understood nothing, like Issei has said.</p><p>Still, Ichiru listens. Because he listened to the poison doctor spilt, and couldn’t help the fear that settled in his bones.</p><p>He didn’t have bones and blood, only steel and wires, „parents” insisted, and that was what kept him from becoming Issei’s „brother”, not to mention „twin” in their eyes. He didn’t care, but he knew that was why Issei read such thick books, looked so desperately for a way to change it, change his „parents” opinion, just not to be separated from Ichiru.</p><p>He knows he was created because Issei was said to be emotionless, but to him, this has never been true, from the very start. Because Issei was kind, and welcoming, and encouraging from the beginning. Even if „parents” didn’t see it from afar, they should have tried to get closer to him. Then, they would see, the tilt of Issei's lips, the small crease between his eyebrows, the gentle gaze, all those things that spoke of how good of a person Issei really was. But no, they don’t want to know him. They want to see him as they’d like, that’s why they didn’t see Issei being scared of the second doctor, or curious about the first one.</p><p>And now, they listened to the doctor who told them what they wanted to hear, and will make Ichiru listen as well. And he can do nothing about it, because what they say is true, and he also fears Issei’s second collapse’s results.</p><p>‘You were made to return Issei’s emotions to him. So go and do that.’</p><p>He thought about it, for a long time, in fact. If the tempo of his emotions seeping into Issei isn’t quick enough... but, Issei’s words from seven years ago kept stopping him.</p><p>
  <em>„I like Ichiru better."</em>
</p><p>If Ichiru goes, he doubts he will return. No, more like, he was sure he won’t return. He didn’t know what Issei’s „parents” has paid the demon with, but the fact it additionally took Issei’s emotions was proof enough. If Ichiru goes to EICHI, he won’t be coming back. And that means, Issei would be alone, disconnected, again. Unless he puts forward his condition, that’s it.</p><p>‘And you will love him after that, right?’ he asks. ‘Not for outsiders, but for Issei himself?’</p><p>‘What can a robot know about love? We are his parents!’ scoffs „mother”.</p><p>‘But you will love him a lot? After he gets his emotions?’ he omits the fact Issei already have them. They won’t believe him, anyway. ‘You know, he’ll get to be sad then.’</p><p>„Father” rolls his eyes, but answers in positive.</p><p>‘We will. As much as he needs.’ he looks at Ichiru with disgust, probably forgetting Ichiru actually can understand this feeling and read it from his eyes. ‘That’s what you wanted to hear?’</p><p>‘No.’ Ichiru shakes his head, and „father” shows anger. ‘I wanted to know you will love him, not „love” him. But I guess you can’t promise that without seeing the complete Issei.’</p><p>Even though the „incomplete” Issei was still Issei. But, adults seemed to be lacking a lot of common sense that even Issei, with nose in books for most of his life, seemed to possess.</p><p>Maybe they’ll change after they see the real Issei. And they will make a real family, happy to be together. As happy as Issei and Ichiru were with just the two of them, but. He couldn’t take that option away from Issei, just because he selfishly wanted to be „brothers” with him, right?</p><p>‘I’m off.’ he says and is not greeted back, but neither he expects to. This house was warm because Issei was inside.</p><p>He does peek through the window of their - Issei’s - bedroom from outside. The window that once was so high it showed only stars now showed single, lonely one, resting in bed. Ichiru feels guilty for not saying goodbye, but he knows Issei would never let him do this.</p><p>For emotionless boy, he was really strong-willed and caring.</p><p>With that thought, Ichiru turns away, and moves onto the path to the forest, then into a cave Issei’s „parents” once used to get to the demon’s lair.</p><p>He walks and crawls, slips and stumbles, but moves forward. Not because he feels a sense of duty, but because he simply wanted to see Issei’s smile. Maybe it was selfish, but over the years, his wish to teach the other emotions evolved into this simple dream, of seeing the boy that looked like him smile and laugh. He wonders if this will be too much to request, that he gets to see Issei’s smile before he disappears... He banishes the thought.</p><p>Even if he doesn’t see it, as long as it exists, he’ll be happy.</p><p>His leg slips on a step while he climbs the wall, and he yelps, preparing himself for a painful fall, but something catches his wrist, and pulls him up.</p><p>He’s eye to eye with curious and unnaturally shining green eyes.</p><p>And then he hears Issei’s voice.</p><p>‘Ichiru!’</p><p>*</p><p>He wakes up, knowing something is wrong, very wrong. His body is sweating, he’s shivering, and his stomach feels tight, as if knotted. He feels like something terrible will happen if he stays in bed even a second longer.</p><p>He jumps out and pulls some coat on without even registering, calling out.</p><p>‘Ichiru?’</p><p>There’s no answer.</p><p>No grumble, no deeper sigh, no sleepy mumble. Nothing, as if Ichiru wasn’t there. Didn’t exist.</p><p>Issei starts to shiver.</p><p>He makes his way though the corridor, not noticing the rich tapestry or ancient decorations, ignoring books set on shelves for him. He reaches the room with lights still on, his „father” and „mother” inside. They jump up at the sight of him.</p><p>‘Did that doll finally do its’ job?’ his „father” asks, and Issei registers, through the rush of blood in his ears, that he speaks about Ichiru. Adult puts his hands on Issei’s shoulders. ‘How are you feeling?’</p><p>He doesn’t answer, instead asking his own question.</p><p>‘Where’s Ichiru?’</p><p>His „parents” wince, and he already knows that no matter what they answer, he won’t be satisfied with it.</p><p>But when he ever was?</p><p>‘It doesn’t matter now. How are you feeling? Do you feel something?’ his „mother” asks. ‘We can take care of new toys later.’</p><p>And Issei, for the first time in his life, understand what a „fury” is.</p><p>‘Ichiru isn’t a toy. Never was.’ he says, and his „parents” once again shrug his protest off, like they did all his life.</p><p>Only Ichiru didn’t, really.</p><p>‘That’s too bad, but it was highest time to separate you from it, and that way it also finally fulfilled its duty-’</p><p>He doesn’t listen further, doesn’t need to. He got what he wanted, so he shrugs off the hands on his shoulders, turns to the entry and runs.</p><p>They try to stop him, catch at the cape, so he shrugs out of it as well, and doesn’t even bother putting shoes on, rushing out barefoot.</p><p>There’s no moon, but the stars shine brightly for him, letting him know where to run, how far is the forest he was banned from entering ever since he was born, where is the cave that hides the demon’s lair.</p><p>It’s only when he slips off of the cliff just in front of it, that he regains some of his senses, not enough to feel night’s cold, but enough to think something other than „Ichiru”.</p><p>Like, for example, the fact he will be unable to save his „brother” if he dies there. He finally became aware of his emotions, realized how to properly return the „I love you” Ichiru uttered with the cutest blush in moments of weakness...</p><p>As long as he made it on time, he could trade those returning emotions once again for Ichiru, the demon agreed to it once, there was no reason he wouldn’t again, only-</p><p>Only Issei needed to live long enough to strike that deal, and emptiness opening under him didn’t promise long life, and his breath hitches.</p><p>
  <em>Ichiru...</em>
</p><p>A hand grasps at his, then pulls him up like a piece of cloth, curious violet eyes on an unnaturally serious and handsome face looking at him from under two horns protruding from the hair atop of its’ head.</p><p>It was demon and it wasn’t EICHI.</p><p>‘Aren’t you the life that EICHI asked to extend?’ he looks at him curiously. Issei read through enough books on demons to know that he’d better answer carefully.</p><p>‘Do you know where he is?’ he answers with a slow nod. He never asked what kind of deal his „parents” struck with EICHI for him to curse Issei, but, taking into consideration his condition, it wasn’t a far-fetched assumption it had to do with his health.</p><p>The other demon huffs.</p><p>‘Why you want to know where demon is? Humans rarely come to us out of free will.’ he still sets Issei on the ground, but doesn’t release his wrist.</p><p>‘I’m not, either.’ Issei realizes he isn’t able to lie in face of this deep purple. Well, his knowledge never made him want to lie, anyway, so he probably was bad at it. ‘He... my „parents” send him someone by a mistake. I want to stop it from happening.’</p><p>‘Ho.’ demon then raises his head. ‘You’re here, SHUN?’</p><p>‘Just like you are soft on children, I’m soft for you~ but, even my wait has an end.’ answers a lighthearted voice and Issei cranes his neck to see an... angel? ‘The lives you and EICHI extended. They seem to end today.’</p><p>‘Not Ichiru!’ Issei suddenly thrashes, but the grip of the demon is too strong. ‘He didn’t do anything. Didn’t agree to anything, please, he’s not- should not-.’</p><p>‘Ichiru, huh.’ muses demon, before swishing his free hand. For a moment, all Issei can see is black. Then, he blinks, and he’s inside the cave, on a flat ground of a church-like chamber, with the heat coming from the pool of something red in the back... lava, he realizes. But, it should not be this close to the upper layer of the ground...</p><p>His thoughts are wiped off, as he realizes what he sees just at the border of the chamber.</p><p>‘Ichiru!’</p><p>The other snaps his head to the side, and jerks in his direction despite the hand of the demon practically keeping him above the abyss.</p><p>Demon has green eyes, and brown curls swapped backwards, with horns protruding from his forehead.</p><p>EICHI moves surprisingly gently to set Ichiru on the ground, but then grasps at his shoulder instead. Issei feels the demon behind doing the exact same thing to him, but literally cannot care, as relief and worry crush him from two opposite sides.</p><p>Ichiru has dirt and scratches on his face from his travel, and his eyes easily convey utter shock.</p><p>‘But...why...’</p><p>‘That’s my line! Why would you let them send you here, when they’ve already-’ Issei cannot help but cry out, but then something catches in his throat, and he’s unable to spell anything else. Demon behind him hums.</p><p>‘Are you sure you were supposed to give him this much of your curiosity, EICHI? I believe you’ve said you’d give him just enough to live.’</p><p>‘What?’ Ichiru looks up at the demon holding him, currently chuckling softly.</p><p>‘I didn’t give him more than that, HAJIME.’ he answers. ‘Older brother was a naturally curious being from the start.’</p><p>‘Is that so.’ demon holding Issei sighs. ‘You know that if it’s not true, SHU will worry again.’</p><p>‘I know, I know~’ there’s a lilt in other demon’s voice, before he turns sad. ‘But, it seems it still didn’t work as I hoped it would.’</p><p>‘Eh?’ they both chorus that, before looking at each other.</p><p>HAJIME hums again.</p><p>‘Well, they found you again, so as the tradition speaks, even before SHUN lays hands on them...’</p><p>‘Ah, that’s right. The deal with the demon.’ EICHI smiles bitterly, before circling Ichiru to stand in front of him. Issei makes a move to get to the other, but another demon’s hand on his shoulder grips warningly.</p><p>‘What it is that you wished for from me?’ EICHI asks, and Issei has a sudden realization.</p><p>Things he couldn’t find in books no matter how much he read them... if there was one person that would know all that was needed to get Ichiru to become human...</p><p>‘I want you to give Issei his emotions back.’</p><p>And Issei snaps his head up.</p><p>‘What, no!’ the hold still keeps him in place, but EICHI turns his eyes to him. ‘That’s what „parents” wish for, not you!’</p><p>‘Well, I want you to live and be happy!’ Ichiru snaps back, but Issei is having none of it.</p><p>‘Then you would request to know the way to become human!’ he says, and Ichiru shuts his mouth and turns away from him. He knows Issei is right.</p><p>‘I ran out of time for that.’ Ichiru says softly, and Issei deflates. ‘If you d-die, I-’</p><p>They are interrupted by a soft chuckle, and turn like burned towards the man in white.</p><p>‘SHUN.’ HAJIME warns. ‘They don’t know all.’</p><p>‘Oh, I realize, but, it’s still a very precious sight.’ he looks around. 'Also, it might be better to explain it to the people waiting outside as well, to make sure we won’t have to repeat ourselves.’</p><p>‘So, they did come.’ EICHI says, before looking at Issei. ‘I probably should have predicted that.’</p><p>‘Well, for now, if the two of you could let go of them...’ SHUN says, and Issei feels the grip on his shoulder loosening. ‘I’d rather have them in one place for our little move.’</p><p>‘You don’t want to-’ EICHI starts, alert in his voice, but Issei doesn’t care for the talk above them at the moment, since he’s finally let go, and allowed to go to Ichiru.</p><p>The other meets him in the middle, and they waste a moment trying to confirm that each other is alright, before Issei realizes that the wetness sticking to Ichiru’s cheek right under shallow scratch is actually...</p><p>‘Red...’ he utters, and Ichiru looks at him alerted. Issei gently pats other's cheek and shows him his fingers. ‘It’s blood, Ichiru.’</p><p>Ichiru, the life his „parents” called robot, the toy, was <em>bleedin</em>g.</p><p>‘I think you’ve realized it already,’ there’s that voice of an angel, looking at them curiously, ‘but it seems your last wishes were both things that already happened.’</p><p>Issei blinks. <em>Last</em> wishes? But, more importantly....</p><p>‘How-’ he starts, looking at EICHI, and stopping abruptly, clutching at Ichiru as the scenery around them changes rapidly.</p><p>‘You want to know how that happened, even though you didn’t manage to offer your emotions instead of him again?’ EICHI asks, not perturbed by the unnatural phenomena going on around them.</p><p>Issei nods, then flinches as he hears shrill voice of his „mother” calling out his name. Angel and two demons look briefly behind Issei and Ichiru, but he has no courage to do so.</p><p>What if his „parents" tell him to abandon Ichiru again...</p><p>‘Those two are no longer in your spectrum of power.’ dryly says the one called HAJIME to his "parents", and Issei stills.</p><p>‘That was not what we agreed upon-’ his „father”, as demanding as ever.</p><p>‘No, we didn’t.’ EICHI says, and the- clearing, now Issei can see clearly, falls silent. ‘So perhaps we should explain it all from the start.'</p><p>He sits down in front of Ichiru and Issei, and looks at them with friendly green eyes, and Issei ‘oh’s.</p><p>‘You WERE that doctor.’ he says with dawning realization, and Eichi nods his head.</p><p>‘It’s true but also not really.’ he says slowly. ‘He was me, but I wasn’t him... not completely.’</p><p>Issei tilts his head, but then nods as well. He suspected as much. Supernatural fitting in a mortal body would be quite a feat... it was amazing EICHI even has a mortal life as a part of himself.</p><p>‘How much do you remember?’ EICHI continues, tone friendly as if they were old friends chatting over the newest book, and not a demon and child supposedly cursed by it, clinging to a robot that somehow changed into his human other half. ‘Or rather, how much did you figure out?’</p><p>‘What? Issei?’ Ichiru looks between him and demon in front of them. ‘What are you talking about?’</p><p>‘Ichiru is my twin. Right?’ Issei says, and EICHI nods with a smile. ‘The one you got in exchange for saving me... the one you offered to save as well, in return for taking my emotions. To sustain him?’</p><p>‘You really figured it out!’ EICHI applauds him, but Issei shakes his head.</p><p>‘I don’t understand. Ichiru is alive, so why did I get my emotions back?’ he strengthen his grip on his brother. ‘You don’t want to- can’t-’</p><p>‘I won't take him away.’ EICHI says gently. ‘That’s not the reason why you two are now as close to how you should be from the start as possible.’</p><p>‘What?’ Ichiru clings to Issei as hard as Issei clings to him. ‘But... I was made for Issei-’</p><p>‘You were made <em>with</em> him.’ EICHI corrects. ‘You’re the half of passion to his half of tranquility.’</p><p>He leans away on his hands.</p><p>‘Twins are connected lives that are as mysterious as they are precious, but, not everyone see them like that.’ he says, and boys in front of him nod. He smiles. ‘Good, you remembered that.’</p><p>He looks beyond them, and Issei realizes they are inside some kind of semi-transparent, white sphere, outside of which his - their? - "parents" with group of servants stand, unsuccessfully trying to break inside. Their voices are completely muted, though...</p><p>‘As soon as it was believed you will be born, your parents came to me. They had a great doctor check on you still in your mother’s womb, and warn of SHUN being closer than HAJIME was.’ EICHI continues, and twins look even more confused at other supernaturals inside the sphere.</p><p>‘HAJIME is the beginning.’ angel explains, pointing at the demon that saved Issei.</p><p>‘SHUN is the end.’ demon says, pointing at his counterpart. Issei blinks.</p><p>‘Angel of Death?’ he asks, and white being chuckles softly.</p><p>‘I guess I was called that by humans as well, yes. To you, only this part of the end is visible.’ he says with slight lilt of amusement, and Issei frowns. He didn’t like not knowing things. ‘Don’t worry, like everyone, you’ll get to know what I mean once your life here ends.’</p><p>‘Okay.’ Issei accepts, not in the least bothered by talk about his own death. He turns back to EICHI. ‘So, my „parents” made you separate us?’</p><p>EICHI nods.</p><p>‘Their wish was to „extend life of the older with life of the younger as a compensation” to be precise. It’s a sad wish that sentenced both of you anyway.’ he says and Issei becomes aware of stilling of people behind the barrier.</p><p>‘Because twins are connected lives?’ he asks, and EICHI nods.</p><p>‘Are you really sure you didn’t give him too much of your power, EICHI?’ HAJIME asks again, looking at the twin.</p><p>Ichiru pouts.</p><p>‘Issei is just smart!’ he proclaims, protectively hugging his brother close. Issei chuckles and Ichiru freezes.</p><p>
  <em>He got to hear Issei’s laugh!</em>
</p><p>‘Younger brother is right, HAJIME.’ EICHI says with a smile. ‘He wouldn’t survive off my power if he wasn’t naturally hungry for knowledge.’</p><p>He turns back to the boys.</p><p>‘Their decision was to give Ichiru to SHUN, and transfer the power it would create to Issei to keep him alive.’ he explains. ‘But, it would not work. Your lives attract each other, Issei wouldn’t live long enough for Ichiru to even try and reincarnate back to his side.’</p><p>Issei nods.</p><p>‘So, you split me from my emotions to give Ichiru something to live off.’ he says, and EICHI nods. ‘Or rather, I asked you to save him.’</p><p>‘How?!’ Ichiru asks in disbelief.</p><p>‘To be more precise, the essence that is „Issei” asked to save the essence of being that is „Ichiru”, even at the price of its' completion.’ EICHI says. ‘I connected your emotions with the existence of Ichiru, and replaced them inside of you with need to gain knowledge.’</p><p>Issei nods, he remembers that.</p><p>‘Because empty, I also wouldn’t get to live.’ EICHI nods. ‘Thank you?’</p><p>‘You’re welcome!’ EICHI grins at him, and Issei realizes he’s shyly returning the expression. Then, demon drops his smile. ‘You still wouldn’t live long without them AND Ichiru by your side, so I had to find a way to reconnect the two of you.’</p><p>He points at other demon.</p><p>‘HAJIME helped me, by giving me option to meddle with request made to him.’</p><p>‘Ah. The craftsman who made Ichiru... his body.’ Issei says, then corrects himself. ‘Former body.’</p><p>Demons nod.</p><p>‘The request was „to help make a living doll” so it wasn’t that hard to carry out. I’m the start of life, after all.’ HAJIME says. ‘The price was to get it to the noble house that has a child with no emotions.’</p><p>‘I’ve imbued your emotions inside of Ichiru’s body.’ EICHI continues. ‘Because they were connected with his existence, and HAJIME worked with me, he was able to start his life, with delay, but still. By staying close to their original source, those emotions would seep into you gradually, quicker as you and Ichiru strengthened the bond you’ve had from the start. This way, your body wouldn’t get overwhelmed by returning emotions, and Ichiru would gain his „life” by existing at your side, enough to sustain him once all of your emotions would come back to you.’</p><p>‘That’s really smart.’ Issei says, but Ichiru interrupts:</p><p>‘Then, why did Issei collapse?’</p><p>‘Ah, this.’ EICHI frowns softly. ‘It was because people near you negated your connection, the thing sustaining both of you.’</p><p>‘Eh? Ah.’ Issei stops himself from looking at his "parents". EICHI nods anyway.</p><p>‘The stress caused by that made your connection strain. Ichiru didn’t suffer because you gave him just as much as you used to, but he was denied from giving you back just as much.’ he explains softly. ‘It wasn’t your fault.’</p><p>‘You’re softening the blow too much, EICHI.’ SHUN says lightly, and demon turns quickly to throw him a warning look. Angel shrugs. ‘Okay, then. They are lives extended at your request, we can do it on your conditions.’</p><p>‘It?’ Issei ponders softly, before focusing at the demon in front of himself. ‘So, you’ve planned from the start to give me my emotions back, and to give Ichiru a life?’</p><p>‘That was the only way for the request made to come true.’ EICHI nods. ‘Although your parents did everything in their power to stop it from happening, going as far as separating you today.’</p><p>‘They didn’t understand.’ Issei says softly, although there’s echo of fury and fear he felt just moments ago. ‘They wouldn’t want to understand, even if I tried to explain.’</p><p>‘I know, you did really well trying to find knowledge that would let you explain it to them.’ EICHI extends his hand, and Issei doesn’t feel any kind of discomfort as he is patted by the supernatural. ‘I gave you a really hard task. Sorry.’</p><p>Issei shakes his head.</p><p>‘You did more than was requested of you, right?’ Issei asks, and demon in front of him looks at him in surprise. ‘”Extend” means that even if I was born and died shortly after to follow Ichiru, it would be extended from dying right after birth.’</p><p>‘Now I see why both EICHI and HAJIME have a soft spot for the children like you.’ muses SHUN, even as Ichiru stares at his brother in disbelief. ‘So you’ve figured it out yourself?’</p><p>‘You’ve said it at the start.’ Issei slowly feels tiredness seep into him. ‘That we were closer to death than to life even before being born. And lack of emotions isn’t enough to weaken heart as much as mine is.’</p><p>‘What do you mean?!’ Ichiru looks alerted at him, and Issei shakes his head.</p><p>‘That I shouldn’t be alive anyway.’ he says. ‘Ichiru has kept me alive for longer than I should be.’</p><p>‘Technically speaking, it’s EICHI and HAJIME who kept you alive.’ SHUN corrects. ‘I’ve said it already, but those two are weak against children.’</p><p>He looks between the twins.</p><p>‘Although it’s true you’re quite a special beings.’ he says, golden eyes shining. ‘Two separate lives that are also one... you’re pretty complex. Too bad people around you didn’t let you use it to maximum.’</p><p>Issei blinks.</p><p>‘Meaning?’</p><p>‘Your last collapse happened recently, right?’ EICHI asks and Issei nods. ‘It was due to Ichiru returning all of your emotions to you, since his life came as close to being complete as possible. If the two of you were left together after that, your connection would strengthen and then freeze.’</p><p>‘Freeze?’ Ichiru asks, and EICHI nods. ‘Why?’</p><p>‘Because it would be unneeded for anything but keeping you together.’ demon explains. ‘It would slowly die down, together with you, but it would still give you enough time to live good ten, maybe fifteen years, provided you stayed close together and were given feelings other than the ones you already shared with each other.’</p><p>‘Thirty years is not long for people, but much longer than zero.’ SHUN adds. ‘Considering your situation, it was maximum you could’ve lived, if you were allowed to.’</p><p>He looks behind the twins. Issei doesn’t really want to know what kind of expression his „parents” make. If they listened to this talk, by now even they would understand they practically crossed Issei out with their behavior towards Ichiru, but.</p><p>He didn’t feel satisfaction, only tiredness.</p><p>‘Issei?’</p><p>‘Ah.’ He snuggles closer to Ichiru. ‘Since we separated soon after my collapse, I guess we...’</p><p>EICHI nods.</p><p>‘Your connection is still there, but it’s too weakened to stabilize the two of you.’ he says softly. ‘I’m sorry.’</p><p>‘Wait, does that mean- Issei?!’ Ichiru looks alerted at his brother.</p><p>‘Sit down, both of you.’ HAJIME orders calmly, and Ichiru flinches but obeys, cradling Issei’s body. ‘Just for the record, it happens to both of you. You don’t feel it, half of passion, because your body is still too fresh for you to register that it gradually stops working.’</p><p>‘Ah. So we are, after all.’ Ichiru deflates, curling closer around Issei. Issei responds by grabbing at his hand and squeezing.</p><p>‘You’re reaching this journey’s end, indeed.’ SHUN agrees, finally approaching them. HAJIME mirrors his action. ‘But you know, I’m in a good mood, and HAJIME is already soft for you.’</p><p>Mentioned demon grunts.</p><p>‘And EICHI would be sad, since he has the best grasp on human existence out of us three, and knows what you miss.’ angel continues. ‘You’ve messed up by requesting wishes out of demons that you’ve already managed to fulfill yourself, but...’</p><p>He spreads his arms.</p><p>‘You’ve also found me, and have yet to ask something of me.’ he says with a smile, and twins blink at him. ‘You’re special existences, so I’m sure your „ending” is just a „beginning” of something to happen pretty soon. I can’t postpone it anymore, we’ve used all possibilities for that, but if you have request-’</p><p>‘Together.’ is the chorus that he receives as an answer, and SHUN laughs again, as he looks at a pair of dark blue eyes, staring at him without any fear, hands connected even as they spell out their real wish out loud. ‘Let us be together no matter what, next time from the start.’</p><p>‘Very good wish.’ SHUN compliments, before snapping his fingers.</p><p>*</p><p>They ended up taking quite a long walk.</p><p>EICHI wonders why it is that, whenever he’s with SHU, he feels just as alive as he is when descending into his world as a human. Their feathers didn’t pair up, after all, meaning they weren’t the pair... or weren’t pair just yet.</p><p>Still, it didn’t change much. As worried as he was for him, SHU always listened to his stories, even when they ended in gruesome ways. The last one was from when EICHI descended into his world and became a wandering doctor. That doctor was killed on the road, before he was able to answer the call to visit a child of a noble that collapsed...</p><p>‘I still remember a feeling of regret that I won’t be able to help him...’ he muses.</p><p>‘But, you had traces of SHUN’s power on you, when you’ve returned.’ SHU says slowly. ‘I think that means the life you were rushing to also ended before you would even reach it, if you lived.’</p><p>‘Eh?! No way, he was a child!’ EICHI protests, before hesitating. ‘Incomplete child, but still...’</p><p>SHU smiles a complicated, sad smile.</p><p>‘I’m sure you’ve helped as much as you could. Your world was peaceful this time, after all.’</p><p>‘I hope...’ EICHI sighs, then raises his head, as strange sensation shakes through their surroundings. ‘SHU, is that-’</p><p>‘Yes.’ SHU has a fond, almost nostalgic smile on his face. ‘A Familiar is getting born nearby. Yours felt the same.’</p><p>It’s in those moments that EICHI remembers he’s taking a walk in a presence of a much older Familiar, a lesser supreme being at it, the one connected to SHUN, the only element of Daath.</p><p>He never lets him feel that difference though.</p><p>Then, SHU blinks.</p><p>‘The world that is born...’ he utters and his eyes widen slightly. ‘It seems it’s going to be quite a special Familiar.’</p><p>‘Do you want to see it?’ EICHI asks with a smile. He’s also excited to see birth of new Familiar... ‘We have to send our blessings, after all, right?’</p><p>‘Yes... especially to it.’ SHU nods slowly. ‘I might need to take it under my wing for a bit.’</p><p>EICHI blinks.</p><p>‘It’s connected-’ SHU nods. ‘I understand. All the more reason to give it our blessings then!’</p><p>He pulls at SHU’s hand, making other Familiar smile and follow him. Ever since he returned from that last life, he felt better when having someone... having SHU close by.</p><p>It’s easy to see where the Familiar is born, the light is almost blinding there. So, another seraph, huh. He guesses it was a good thing, last one to be born was DAI, and even he didn’t balance them out completely, even though SHU was saying he was doing great-</p><p>His thoughts come to a stop as they get close to a slowly dying out beam of light.</p><p>The white bedding of feathers doesn’t hold just one body, and he feels his head swirl.</p><p>What was going on? He certainly felt only one world being born?</p><p>‘Twin Seraphs.’ SHU breathes besides him, as the light dies down, revealing white wings, long dark hair, and hands holding at each other, foreheads touching. ‘They’re a set. That’s a rare, but really, really good thing.’</p><p>They move down, into the crater created by the birth. Meanwhile, new Familiars open their eyes, the sight they see at the start of their existence each other, and smile softly, first action they choose to do being squeezing each other’s hand.</p><p>EICHI can feel their connection establishing, already stronger than anything he’s ever felt. He also feels the strong need to support those lives. He presses his palm to his chest.</p><p>If they were connected to the secret guarded by SHU, they will definitely need his element of „victory”.</p><p>‘Hello there.’ SHU greets gently, and they turn like one. Despite identical blue eyes, EICHI can already see the differences. One has a fire in his eyes, the emotional power of the Seraph of Severity, while the other looks at them with... somewhat familiar curiosity...</p><p>‘Ah.’ SHU looks at him. ‘It seems they somehow have a bit of your blessing already.’</p><p>‘Right, but I didn’t gave them any...’ EICHI looks carefully. ‘And it’s just a speck, a leftover of some kind? So, it’s alright for me to give them new one!’</p><p>‘Is that so.’ SHU smiles, before turning back to the new Seraphs. The hand he places on his chest starts to glint with specks of his energy, and EICHI hurries to draw his own as well. His element gathers at his palm.</p><p>Yes, he definitely wants these two new seraphs to be victorious.</p><p>‘What are your names?’ SHU asks, and the twin Familiars look at each other, before smiling, as if recalling something really dear.</p><p>‘ISSEI.’ says the curious one.</p><p>‘ICHIRU.’ proudly states the fierce one, and EICHI feels the tug at his heart, but he can see SHU feels the same.</p><p>‘Then, ISSEI, ICHIRU.’ older demon says gently, and he and EICHI extend their hands with fragments of their power. It gets easily accepted by the younger Familiars.</p><p>‘Welcome to the world of ORIGIN.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This... took a turn to much darker than I thought it would end as, so I've added this epilogue like thing in compliance with ORIGIN lore (EICHI and<br/>SHU were the Familiars that found twins when they got born and as such were the first to sent their blessings iirc. They are also those who twins go to in the short stories. Basically they're family no matter the au)<br/>I might play around a bit with the idea of "ISSEI and ICHIRU" figuring out the world of ORIGIN together, but well... someday. This thing got to 10k before I even realized...<br/>The fairytale Issei and Ichiru read is (softened and shortened) "A tale of two brothers" recorded by Grimms brothers, and tbh, I'm glad Tsukipro didn't find it and decide to use it as the base of Grimms the Story instead of Hansel and Gretel, it would be gruesome. Although it's lovely story saying not all brothers are going to be like "bad brother, good brother" (there's also Manga version that's also quite precious). You guessed it already, but it's also origin (haha, you get it) of the title of this work.<br/>Also yes, I forgot Eichi was from sepirah of Victory and went 'Eichi and wisdom because eichi means wisdon right, hehe' for bigger part of this story. It ended up fine, because Issei's sepirah is actually wisdom, but, Sorry?<br/>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>